


Ты не можешь забыть слова

by marianna_night



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Патрик просыпается в забытой жизни.





	Ты не можешь забыть слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's not like you can forget the words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320102) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



Патрику удается разлепить веки, щурясь из-за пульсирующей в затылке боли и ослепительного солнечного света, бьющего прямо в глаза. Перед ним… тощий тип сидит рядом с ним, уставившись пристальным взглядом, он весь состоит из больших карих глаз, кучи темных волос и по-настоящему, _действительно_ обеспокоенного выражения.

\- О, боже, - бормочет парень. Он откидывается назад и закрывает лицо руками, выдыхая в ладони так шумно, как люди обычно делают, когда они вроде как надеялись на что-то, затаив дыхание. До Патрика доходит, что он в госпитале, или, по меньшей мере, в больничной _койке_ , из чего логически следует, что это _все же_ госпиталь, но он не может вспомнить, как попал сюда. Окей, он не будет паниковать. Может, он опять упал с лестницы в школе? Эти ступеньки просто _жуткие_ , все кривые и все такое. Когда он споткнулся на них в прошлый раз, он подвернул щиколотку, и Сэм Келлье с уроков химии подвез его до дома, что было жутко благородно со стороны Сэма, даже несмотря на то, что теперь Сэм тусит с футболистами… не то чтобы Патрик _возражал_ , Сэм не был виноват в том, что тело Патрика забыло о такой небольшой штуке, как скачок роста, и Сэм не был виноват в том, что Патрик не был кем-то клевым или особенным. Не то чтобы он _метил_ в клевые и особенные, но сами знаете.

Так что, возможно, он немного паникует. Ему кажется, что его желудок пытается вывернуться наизнанку, а его голова, судя по всему, превратилась в басовый барабан.

\- Ам, - хрипит он и прочищает горло, чтобы избавиться от неловких звуков. В комнату залетает медсестра, выдает "О, он очнулся!" и выбегает обратно.

О, окей, _очевидно_ Патрик задремал в госпитале. Патрик известен тем, что дремлет в страннейших местах. Мать говорит, что кто-нибудь его однажды _украдет_ , просто унесет его, а все из-за неудачного таланта Патрика засыпать практически в любом месте. Может быть, госпиталь это уже перебор.

\- Держи.

В его размытом поле зрения возникает стакан с водой, и Патрик пялится на держащую его руку, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть вдоль конечности, на которой больше разноцветных татуировок, чем кожи. Его взгляд следует от безумной руки к еще _более_ безумному лицу: кустистая борода, ничего не выражающие глаза за стеклами очков. Патрик не берет воду, а только моргает, глядя на этого парня. В нем есть что-то _знакомое_ , и это чувство знакомого бродит где-то на задворках его сознания, как когда кто-нибудь спрашивает тебя о песне, а та витает где-то на краю мыслей, радостно избегая твоих попыток вытащить ее на свет.

\- Патрик? - парень, который заглядывал Патрику в лицо, снова наклоняется вперед, хмуря бровь. Он тоже кажется знакомым, но Патрик закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя очень потерянным. - Ты…

\- Вы можете уйти или типа того? - просит Патрик, зажмуривая глаза, как будто это поможет в данной ситуации. Помогает, совсем немного. - Где моя семья? Я не знаю, как я сюда попал, и я не знаю, _кто вы такие_ … по крайней мере, я _думаю_ , что не знаю, и это в некотором роде меня пугает.

 

* * *

 

Пока доктор осторожно прощупывает ноющую голову Патрика и, мямля, задает несколько вопросов, прежде чем объявить, что у Патрика амнезия, Пит, парень с карими глазами и черными волосами, минут десять спорит с парнем по имени Джо, крепко спавшим на соседней кровати, когда Патрик пришел в себя. Джо, чьи волосы были до неприличия огромными, то защищался, то каялся, подходя к Патрику и хлопая его по плечу со словами: "Патрик, чувак, серьезно, мне так _жаль_ ", пока Пит шипел: "Он ничего не помнит! Думаешь, твое _"жаль"_ поможет ему вспомнить?"

\- Патрик, сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает доктор, проверяя его рефлексы. Патрик бросает взгляд на Энди, который спокойно смотрит в ответ. Он делает вывод, что глаза Энди не столько безэмоциональные, сколько очень сдержанные, ничего не выдающие.

\- Пятнадцать.

Патрик замечает шокированные выражения, появившиеся на всех лицах; даже глаза Энди расширились.

\- Что?

\- Тебе… не совсем пятнадцать, - выражение лица у Джо виноватое. – Блять, я больше никогда не брошу гитару. _Никогда_.

\- Ты кинул в меня _гитару_? – Патрик знает, что на его лице написано замешательство; это не может выглядеть привлекательно. – Почему ты это сделал, я же даже не знаю тебя!

\- Я не специально, ремень порвался! Гребаный ремень, - Джо скрещивает руки на груди. – И, чувак, ты меня знаешь.

\- Не знаю, - Патрик хмурится и дергает подбородком в сторону Пита и Энди, что оказывается монументально плохой идеей, потому что боль в его многострадальной голове усиливается. – Ай. Я знаю _их_. Я их видел, я был на некоторых выступлениях? Я так думаю. Эта группа, не могу вспомнить… о, да, Арма Что-то-там, - он долго смотрит на Пита. – Черт, ты – Пит Вентц.

Выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Пита, это сложная помесь удовольствия, раздражения и чего-то, что выглядит как _о-ты-такая-прелесть_ , и Патрик бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, на кого или что Пит Вентц может так смотреть. Опять же, ему серьезно нужно запомнить, что его голова на данный момент не готова к резким движениям. Совсем.

Джо дуется, и это в некотором роде комично, так что Патрик слегка извиняющеся улыбается ему.

\- И я знаю Энди Хёрли, - _потому что Энди Хёрли ужасен_ , почти добавляет он, но это было бы совсем не круто. Кроме того, Хёрли выглядит немного более пугающе, чем помнит Патрик, и вполне вероятно, что преувеличенное утверждение типа этого не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Впечатление у Патрика от Хёрли – и это очень базовое впечатление, ничего глубокого – что он может _съесть_ Патрика, если тот не так двинется. – Но не тебя… Прости?

\- Ничего, - вздыхает Джо. – Это вроде как моя вина, что континуум в твоей голове повредился. В смысле, я познакомился с тобой, когда ты был немного старше, - он морщит нос. – Или… младше. Чем сейчас. Ну, ты понял.

\- И сколько же мне лет? – осторожно спрашивает Патрик, прижимая пальцы к виску. Он убирает руку, разглядывая пальцы вблизи. Они выглядят по-другому… сильнее и более мозолистые, чем обычно. – И… окей, чем я _занимаюсь_?

\- Двадцать четыре, - говорит Пит, и Патрик хлопает глазами. Пит кивает. – Ты, - Пит бросает взгляд на Энди, который пожимает плечами. – Ты играешь в группе с нами, - медленно заканчивает он. Патрик продолжает хлопать глазами. – Ты _Патрик Стамп_.

Он произносит это так, словно это нечто поразительное.

\- Да, - озадаченно говорит Патрик. – Я всего лишь Патрик Стамф.

 

* * *

 

Патрик немного устал быть сбитым с толку.

\- Это, окей, это не мой дом, - говорит он Джо, который помогает ему зайти в приличного размера частную квартиру ( _частную квартиру_ ), отодвигая в сторону один из стульев от обеденного стола. Рука Джо теплая и надежная вокруг его талии, потому что Патрик все еще не очень уверенно держится на ногах. И хотя Патрик не много знает про этого Джо, ощущение это приятное и комфортное. Патрик не тактильный человек, ему никогда не нравилось, когда его обнимал кто-то кроме членов его семьи, но его тело приветливо прижимается к Джо, как будто он уже делал это, как будто и раньше нетвердой походкой шатался с одним из этих парней под боком. Чувствовать, как будто ты знаешь кого-то, на самом деле не зная – странное ощущение. – Вентц, слушай, это не может быть моей квартирой.

\- Она твоя.

Пит уходит вперед, разговаривая по мобильнику, и Патрик не уверен, кому он отвечает. Пит захлопывает телефон и хватает небольшой белый пульт, прикрученный к стене, включая кондиционер. Он поворачивается обратно с широченной улыбкой на лице, немного натянутой в уголках, и разводит руки на манер ведущего телешоу.

\- Добро пожаловать в твое скромное жилище, Патрик Стамп! Это твоя жизнь!

Это _не может_ быть жизнью Патрика. Квартира большая и открытая, широкая раздвижная дверь в противоположном конце гостиной ведет на балкон. Здесь не такой беспорядок, как он думал, но за большим комнатным цветком, который очевидно нуждается в некотором количестве воды и нежной любви и заботы, прячется гитара, а возле небольшого камина стоит настоящее пианино; есть даже пара конг 1. "Зачем мне мог понадобиться камин в лос-анджелесской квартире?" – раздумывает Патрик, но эта мимолетная мысль сменяется на: "зачем мне могли понадобиться пианино и конги?"

И правда, зачем. Джо помогает ему пройти мимо кухонного стола, на котором стоит цветущий кактус, а прямо в самом горшке воткнута игрушечная фигурка (а, может, это просто странная кукла), стоя там с большой презрительной усмешкой. Патрик останавливается и смотрит на нее долгое время, пока Джо мягко не утягивает его в комнату, которая похожа на его спальню. Здесь куда больший беспорядок, чем в гостиной. Кровать заправлена, но стопки сиди-дисков заполонили край заваленного бумагами стола, одна из стопок даже упала, развалив диски поверх счетов и мятых записок. Патрик замирает, потому что за этими дисками, почти что беззаботно прислоненный к стене, стоит золотой диск в большой рамке. Рядом с ним _платиновый_ диск, и теперь Патрик едва может дышать.

Это не его жизнь. Он просто парень из Гленвью, и ему снится самый яркий сон в мире. Он вот-вот проснется, а над его кроватью будет стоять Кевин, вероятно со стаканом ледяной воды, чтобы вылить ее ему в ухо или что-то в этом духе. Хёрли отворачивает край покрывала на кровати и бросает на Патрика взгляд.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, конечно! – немного громковато говорит Патрик и тут же сбавляет обороты. – Правда, я психую совсем капельку, не знаю, заметно ли. Возможно, заметно? Потому что вы хорошо меня знаете, в смысле, если мы гастролировали и работали вместе, вы бы знали, паникую я или нет. Понимаете, в чем дело…

\- Все будет здорово, Патрик, - перебивает Энди с небольшой улыбкой, убирая волосы за уши. Он выглядит менее склонным к поглощению Патрика целиком, и это хорошо. – Доктор сказал, что это может быть временным, так что мы просто присмотрим за тобой, расслабься. Кевин скоро будет здесь, так что когда он придет и ты захочешь, чтобы мы ушли, мы уйдем.

Патрик чувствует накатывающую волну паники и пытается ее преодолеть. Ему пятна… ему двадцать четыре, о боже, _двадцать четыре_ , и он не разрыдается как ребенок, как бы близко к слезам он себя ни чувствовал. Он застенчиво тянет за вязанную кепку, сидящую на его голове, странным образом находя силу в этом действии.

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке. Вы не должны уходить… если, если вы не хотите. Вообще, я уверен, что у вас есть другие дела, знаете?

\- Например, какие? – Пит снова висит на телефоне, но убирает его от лица, хмуря брови в сторону Патрика. – Например, _какие_ , Патрик?

Пит Вентц – немного агрессивный ублюдок, Патрик не уверен, что он ему нравится. Но быстрый взгляд вокруг говорит, что ему (или человеку, которым он стал к двадцати четырем) _нравится_ Вентц, потому что прямо тут на стене висит его фотография в духе традиционного поп-арта, в большинстве своем черно-белая, за исключением его глаз натурального глубокого медового цвета. Есть тут и фотография Хёрли, и Джо, и самого Патрика, скопление сумасшедших фото возле двери, ведущей в ванную. Патрику кажется, что он выглядит отсутствующе на своей фотографии, взгляд устремлен на какую-то точку далеко за фотографом. Цветовой акцент сделан на его волосах, песочно-рыжих и необычно ярких в сравнении с монохромным фоном. Его лицо круглее… но, по крайней мере, бакенбарды разрослись, здорово.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец срывается Патрик на Пита, чувствуя себя раздраженным, уставшим и более потерянным, чем когда-либо раньше. – Например, ты можешь пойти поговорить с теми людьми, с которыми ты трещал без умолку с тех пор, как мы уехали из госпиталя.

\- _Эти люди_ с лейбла, - отмечает Пит, но его голос звучит весело. – И друзья, которые беспокоятся о тебе, - внезапно он улыбается Патрику, который не знает, утешиться ему или отнестись с недоверием к такому выражению его лица. – Черт, это как попасть в прошлое, - задумчиво бормочет Пит со все той же мягкой улыбкой, и Патрик решает остановиться на _недоверии_.

 

* * *

 

Патрик просыпается с играющей в голове песней и напевает ее себе под нос, прежде чем до него доходит, что он делает. В кровати рядом с ним спит брат, свернувшись поверх покрывал. Кевин прибыл несколько часов назад, загреб его в одно из редких и искренних объятий и заставил его принять обезболивающие и немного отдохнуть. Патрик напевает еще несколько строчек, и Кевин бормочет "Блин, Патрик, хорош," поворачиваясь на другой бок и закрывая голову подушкой.

Патрик вылезает из кровати и крадется к двери, надеясь, что это выход из спальни, а не дверь в ванную. Он выходит в гостиную, справа от стола для завтрака. В небольшой кухне включен свет, как и телевизор в гостиной, освещая Пита приглушенным тоном. Пит сгорбился на софе, завернувшись в толстовку с капюшоном. Похоже, что он носит эти толстовки как униформу, замечает Патрик. В глазах Пита нет ни капли сна, и он моргает на Патрика, который прислонился к столу и неловко почесывает щиколотку одной ноги пальцами другой.

\- Хей, - говорит Пит, жестом подзывая его к себе. – Джо и Энди ночуют в гостевой комнате. Давай, садись, это твой диван.

\- Я пел что-то, - говорит ему Патрик, садясь. Он вздрагивает, когда Пит прижимается к нему, закидывая руку вокруг его живота и устраиваясь рядом, как огромный властный кот. Лицо Пита совсем близко, его глаза сосредоточены на расширенных глазах Патрика, и что-то выплывает из запутанного узла в его мозгу: _особенность твоих глаз в том, что они видят больше, чем люди предполагают_.

Он повторяет это вслух, и Пит улыбается ему, выглядя довольным.

\- Ты говорил мне это раньше. Может быть, ты вспоминаешь?

Патрик пожимает плечами, не совсем способный к речи от близости Пита. Как он привыкнет к такому хоть когда-нибудь? Как двадцатичетырехлетний Патрик привыкнет к кому-то вроде Пита, который постоянно маячит перед самым его лицом?

\- Что ты пел? – спрашивает Пит с неожиданной мягкостью, когда Патрик продолжает молчать.

\- О, да, это было… - и он начинает нечто низкое и немного навязчивое: _дорога под ногами без сомнения станет дорогой позади… однажды я останусь дома_ 2. Он прикусывает обе губы в конце этой строчки, в шоке от звука собственного голоса.

Он… он _чудесный_. Патрик слышал это слово разве что от своей матери, применительно к чьему-либо саду или чему-то подобному, но его голос звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы принадлежать ему, страстный, низкий и сильный.

Пит посмеивается, глядя Патрику в лицо.

\- Потрясающе, да? Хей, может быть это к лучшему. Теперь ты слышишь себя так, как слышим тебя мы.

Патрик отводит взгляд, краснея.

\- Это что-то из того, что я пел раньше? - он делает паузу, глядя на телевизор, где смеется Конан со своей нелепой копной рыжих волос. - Или это что-то… новое, я это только что придумал?

\- Нет, это не новое, - Пит все еще улыбается ему. - Но, знаешь, это ново для тебя _сейчас_ , так что это в некотором роде офигенно.

Пение вслух одной этой меланхоличной строчки в некотором роде… открыло что-то. Патрик моргает, глядя на телевизор, облизывает губы и поет что-то еще.

 

* * *

 

Когда он поет _прошлой ночью мой мир взорвался_ 3, яркая картинка возникает в его голове, настолько живая, что он почти что чувствует вкус кофе, который продают в том далеком Бордерс, он вспоминает, как нахмурился Джо, когда Патрик вмешался в беседу с его другом, он _вспоминает_ , о _да_. Когда строчка _в Чикаго горит свет_ 4 вырывается из него, Найтс оф Коламбус Холл, в котором они провели столько времени, всплывает у него перед глазами, и то, что было ручейком, становится водопадом картинок, звуков, лет, обрушиваясь и с грохотом несясь на него.

Патрик закрывает глаза.

\- Я — Патрик Стамп, - медленно произносит он и чувствует улыбку Пита возле своей щеки. Пит, теплый, и тощий, и _здесь_ , прямо здесь. Именно так, как и должно быть. И было бы гребаным безобразием, если бы Патрик никогда не смог вспомнить такое совершенство.

\- Ты — _Патрик Стамп_ , - крепко обнимая его, подтверждает Пит. - Скажи это, мать его, так, чтобы это имело _значение_.

\- Я — Патрик, мать его, _Стамп_ , - говорит Патрик, фыркая со смехом, и вот они уже оба хихикают достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь Кевина из спальни. Тот моргает на манер совы и говорит:

\- О, очевидно он снова под твоими чарами, Вентц, - и, шатаясь, возвращается в кровать.

Пит стирает с глаз слезы от смеха, но его широкая улыбка, адресованная Патрику, все еще выглядит немного водянистой.

\- Добро пожаловать обратно. Не сказать, что я не рад пятнадцатилетнему тебе в любое время, но я в некотором роде освежал в памяти шутки на тему педофилии, и это было не так смешно во второй раз, знаешь?

Голос Пита звучит очень приглушенно, и Патрик поворачивает голову, глядя на его задумчивый вид. Повинуясь импульсу, он прижимает губы к щеке Пита в сдержанном поцелуе.

\- Это от пятнадцатилетнего Патрика, - объясняет он, когда глаза Пита расширяются. - А это, - говорит он, снова наклоняясь ближе, - от _нынешнего_ Патрика.

Тихий звук, который издает Пит, когда Патрик целует его в губы, в некотором роде лестен, и Патрик показывает ему все, что помнит. В конце концов, Патрик полагает, что ему нужно наверстывать _годы_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. конга – высокий узкий одноглавый кубинский барабан  
> 2\. "the road underfoot is certain to become the road behind... one day I'll stay home" – партия Патрика в песне Misery Signals (feat. Patrick Stump) – One Day I'll Stay Home  
> 3\. "last night I saw my world explode" – строчка из песни Fall Out Boy – Switchblades and Infidelity  
> 4\. "there’s a light in Chicago" – строчка из песни Fall Out Boy – Chicago Is So Two Years Ago


End file.
